The Walking Dead: Hanging Onto Hope
by RKOCena19
Summary: Lee Everett and an unexpected friend are about to enter a world that they never would have expected to happen and that he has to protect a young girl named Clementine. Can he hang onto hope or will everything go to hell for him and his friends? Summary is bad. LeexOC Other pairings are included Warning: Will contain violence swearing and other things that you may not like!
1. Not Watching The Road Can Get You Killed

**This is my first The Walking Dead game fanfiction that I am writing. It will stick to the plot but there will be some new characters added and some different dialogue will also be added to it! I hope you guys will like it! Please enjoy!**

**Lee Everett was sitting in the police car, he was handcuffed and he glanced at the other guy that was handcuffed beside him. He frowned a little as he noticed that this guy looked like he was a part of a gang, he looked like he was in his late-twenties to mid-thirties and Lee could see that the guy was dying for a smoke. The police officer in the front was babbling about criminals and their families and he wasn't really focusing on the road in front of him. This was making Lee worried and nervous and he decided to have a conversation with the guy beside him.**

**Lee looked at the man and he was feeling very calm. "Hey," He said and the brunette glared at him a little. "So what are you in for?"**

**The guy sighed and shook his head a little. "...I killed my friend's brother..." He said honestly.**

**Lee felt his heart skip a bit and he just stared at the young man with a calm expression on his face. "Oh..." He replied very quietly. "What did he do?"**

**The man was a bit unsure about telling him but he knew that he had to trust someone for once in his life. "...He told me that I am an awful person... and he wished that I was dead... I-I snapped..." He stopped talking as he didn't have the courage to tell him the rest of what he did.**

**Lee didn't really know what to say to him but he had to say something to show that he did care. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Lee said in a sad tone of voice.**

**The man was silent for a while and Lee decided to introduce himself to him. "My name is Lee." Lee said quietly.**

**The man glanced at him again. "...My name is Riley..." He said with very gentle blue eyes and with a small smile on his face.**

**Lee nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you, Riley..." He said politely and he looked over to the police officer who started to speak to them.**

**The old police officer was really a chatterbox and the both of them just listened to him in silence. "Well Lee, I reckon that you didn't do it then," he said and the both of them were still quiet. "Ya know, I've been driving a buncha' fella down to this prison... Lord knows how many... Usually is 'bout now when I get the 'I didn't do it'."**

**Riley smirked a little. "Everytime?" He asked.**

**The police officer nodded. "Everytime..." He repeated honestly.**

**"So did you have anyone who was actually innocent?" Lee asked curiously.**

**The police officer shook his head and sighed a little. "No." He replied. "EVERY single bastard were cold-blooded murderers..."**

**Riley was listening to the radio and he heard that they needed a lot of cops back in Downtown. He groaned quietly to himself. Stupid gang, he thought to himself, shaking his head in disappointment.**

**Lee was feeling a bit worried. "That doesn't sound too good..." He murmured quietly.**

**"Relax, they can handle it..." The officer said with a positive smile. "So Lee, I've followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all..."**

**Lee was a little surprised to hear that. "Really?" He said, feeling uncomfortable. "Are you from Macon...?"**

**The officer glanced back at him, taking his eyes off the road. "Yep, I came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work on a murder case, like that senatorial you and your friend got mixed up in. With all due respect, a real shame that is..." He said quickly and he focused back on the road.**

**Riley looks out of the window and he could see several cop cars going back into town. Lee's right... He thought suspicously. Something is not right...**

**"Uh, yeah..." Lee replied to the police officer.**

**The police officer was continuing to have a conversation with him. "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars as your folks' drugs store was right in downtown... Is it still there?" He asked as he looked back at Lee again.**

**Lee nodded his head. "It sure is..."**

**"Good... And Randy..." The officer glanced over at Riley and Riley was wishing that the dumb cop would focus his attention on the road in front of them. "Oh, man. I looked at your case and it seems like you have a huge family..."**

**Lee looked over at Riley in surprise. "Do you have children...?" He asked quietly.**

**Riley didn't really want to talk about family; but he knew that he had no choice. "Yeah... A lot of them..." He sighed softly.**

**"Yeah, he had been cheating on his wife and with his other exs', then months later they're ALL pregnant and he does sometimes takes care of his family... The rest of his other kids don't even know him..."**

**Lee's eyes widened a little. Jesus... He thought in shock.**

**The officer could see that Riley was pissed off at him but he only shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile to the young man. "...Sorry to piss you off, Riley." He said honestly. "I was just saying."**

**Riley huffed softly. "I know, I know..." He replied, showing that he didn't really care that much to begin with.**

**The officer nodded a little and he started to have a conversation with Lee again. "Hey, Lee. I've got a nephew up at UGA. Do you teach there long?" He asked.**

**"Going on my sixth year..." Lee mumbled quietly.**

**"Did you meet your wife in Athens?" The officer asked him another question again.**

**Riley was listening to their conversation and he suddenly saw someone staggering in the road in front of them.**

**The officer looks at Lee and takes his eyes off of the road in front of him again. "You know what?" He smiled gently. "Forget what I said and I got a good one for a story. Ths one's a little bit less depressing-"**

**Lee sees someone in the road too and his eyes widened in horror. "WATCH OUT!" He shouted at him.**

**"FUCKING DRIVE!" Riley yelled cruelly and coldly.**

**The officer turned his head in time to see him hit the person and they go flying off the road. Making both Lee and Riley both fade into unconciousness...**

**I hope this is good! As me and a friend both roleplaying this together! And I wanted to get inspired into writing again! As I wanted a break from the wrestling fanfics that I have been doing for too long. I hope to get some reviews if any of you guys are fans of the Walking Dead series/game. I'm a little rusty, I think. But I hope this is good. *smiles***


	2. Shooting The Officer Will Attract

**Lee wakes up slowly and his vision is a bit blurry, he was feeling a bit of pain. " Ah... Fuck…" He cursed, he looks down at his hands and he sees he still had his handcuffs on. His throat was feeling a bit dry and he was suddenly dying for a drink. "Thirsty... Ah!" He was starting to hurt more and he glanced down, seeing that his leg was bleeding. "Shit... my leg…" He looks beside him and he sees that Riley is still knocked out. "Hey Riley! Are you okay?... Hey!" He sighs in relief when he see that Riley was waking up and he was still worried about. "Hey you okay?"**

**Riley groans softly. "F-Fuck! Shit, that hurt.…" He muttered in annoyance.**

**Lee saw that Riley's arm was bleeding as well. "Damn your arm is bleeding.…" He said in a very worried tone of voice.**

**Riley sighed as he didn't want this guy to worry about his health and he shook his head a little. "I-I'll be fine... Let's get out of the car.…" He said calmly and he looks around in the car.**

**Lee can see the officer outside a little far away from them and he looked like he was dragged from the car by the look of the blood on the ground. "Hey! Hey Officer are you alright! We are still cuffed back here!...Officer!" He called out to him, but it was no use as the officer was not responding or moving at all. Riley focused his attention to the outside of the car and he sees the officer's shotgun outside the car too. "Why does he have his shotgun out?" He asked in frowned a little and was wondering the same as Riley. "I don't know…" He answered to him honestly and he looks at the window that was beside Riley. "Hey, Riley. Can you move over…? I'm gonna break that window down…."**

**Lee watches as Riley moves out of the way and he started to kick the window open for the both of them to get out. Riley watches him quietly and patiently and Lee manages to kick the glass off after a few more kicks to it. He slowly gets out of the police car and Riley almost laughs at him as Lee fell down as soon as he got groans softly and was a little annoyed at Riley for laughing. "Ow...Shut up man…" He said, feeling a bit embarrassed and he sees Riley getting out of the police car slowly, making sure that he wouldn't hurt his arm more.**

**Riley glances at him with a bit of concern on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked.**

**Lee was hurt badly and he gets up slowly to his feet. "Ow this hurts!...But yeah I'm fine…" He was lying but he didn't want Riley to worry about him too.**

**Riley nodded a little and he knew that he was lying but he decided not to say anything about it. "Okay.…" He replied quietly and he picked up the shotgun, checking to see if it had any bullets and that wasn't any in it. "Shit! Out of bullets!"**

"**Fuck…." Lee glanced over at the officer and then he looked back at Riley. "Hey, Riley. Can you go and check to see if the officer is okay…?"Riley walks up to the officer and nudges him with his foot gently. "Hey! Are you alright?" He asked, he looked down and he sees the keys to the handcuffs on the back of police officer's pocket. He grabs the keys and he uncuffs himself, but he then accidentally drops the keys on the ground in front of the officer's face and he gasped a little. "Shit!""You alright?" Lee asked as he looked over at sighed softly. "Yeah i just drop the keys... Don't worry about it, Lee." He replied and he quickly picks them back up in his free hand while he was holding the shotgun in his other hand. "Catch, Lee!"**

**He throws the keys over to Lee and Lee uncuffs himself. He was glad to have his hands finally free and he smiled over at Riley in a very thankful way. Riley smirked a then frowned when he heard the officer groaning and he looked down at him suspiciously. "Officer?" He asked unsurely.**

**The police officer attacked him to the ground and Riley cries out in surprise and shock. "Shit!" He cried out and he dropped the shotgun beside him. "Lee, little help here!"**

**Lee couldn't believe what was happening but he knew that he had to do something to help Riley. "!" He looked around quickly to see if there was anything that could help them and he sees the shotgun shell on the ground beside him. "Riley, throw me the shotgun!"Riley manages to push the officer off of him, he manages to make a grab for the shotgun quickly, he throws it over to Lee who catches it and Riley quickly gets away from the undead, bleeding officer. "Why is that gun empty?!" He yelled a bit grabs the shell, he tries to put in the shotgun and he drops it by accident. "SHIT!" He cursed loudly and he grabs the shell again.**

**Riley couldn't believe how clumsy Lee was and he kicks the officer away before he could even grab his leg to bite it. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Shot the fucking bastard!" He shouted at Lee.**

**Lee panics as he puts the shell in the gun and he quickly points the shotgun at the officer, but he is hesitating and he don't want to shoot him. "Don't make me do this!"The groaning, undead officer gets more closer to them and Riley glares at Lee, wondering what the fuck he was waiting for. "JUST FUCKING SHOOT!" He yelled in bit his lip nervously and he shoots the officer straight in the head. The officer then collapses on the ground, completely unmoving and dead. The two men stared at the body in silence for a few moment before Riley started to say something and Lee drops the empty shotgun on the ground.**

**Riley sighs in relief at finally being safe and he looks at Lee. "Thank god.…" He muttered quietly.**

**Lee looks at the body of the officer very closely and he noticed that there was something strange about the body. "...Holy fuck...His fucking skin is all rotten...and he smells like shit…" Lee explained to Riley who was as confused as he was."What the fuck is going on here…?" Riley asked in confusion.**

**Lee looks around the forest and he sees someone small in the distance. He waves to them to get some help. "Hey! Can you get some help?! Someone's been shot!" He shouted to them and he and Riley both saw the person running off, hopefully to get some help for them. Riley glances at the officer's blown off head and he knew that no one could help this poor bastard now.. "And he is never coming back.…" He whispered to Lee and he can hear some groans behind them. "?"**

**Lee hears it too and he and Riley both see dead people walking towards the both of them out of the forest. "!... You think its time to leave now?!" He said in nodded in agreement. "Hell fucking yeah!" He said seriously and he gets up with Lee and he really wanted to get the hell out of there.**

**Lee is limping as his leg was badly wounded and he follows Riley who was running ahead of him. They both got past more dead people and Lee trips over a few times, making Riley swear at him and he helps him up all the times that he falls over.**

**Riley then sees a tall wooden fence that the both of them could get over and that they would hopefully get away from the dead people "Yes…" He grinned and then he started to climb over the fence with Lee. **

**Lee manages to get over it with him and his leg strung a little in pain from lading onto the ground a little hard. "Ow.…" He muttered softly so Riley didn't hear him.**

**Riley and Lee both backed away from the fence and then the both of them heard gunshots in the distance. They are both silent and then they heard the dead people moving away to the sound of the gunshots. Then a few moments later, they were gone and the two men both sighed in relief at being safe from those dead things. **

**Riley looked at his bleeding arm and wanted to find something to clean up his wound and Lee's wound as well. "That lucky... Let's look around this place.…" He suggested to Lee nods his head in agreement with him and he walks around in the garden. Riley had a look around too and he makes his way up to the glass door at the back of the house.**

**Lee looks up at the tree house and he was wondering if someone was up there. "Hello? Is anyone up there?" Lee asked in a gentle voice and he hears no one responding to him from the tree house. "Hmm…" He gazed over at Riley and he sees that he was knocking on the glass door. "I wonder if anybody is home…?" He said quietly and he slowly walks up to the glass door as Riley was still knocking on knocked on it for a third time. "Hello? ...Anybody home?" He asked loudly and he heard no movement from inside the house."I wonder if it is unlocked…" He said to checks and he opens the glass door, nodding his head a little. "Its unlocked…" He was thankful that it was open and he walks inside the house with Lee. "Hello?"**

"**Anyone home…?" Lee asked and looked around the house, seeing that it was empty. "We're not intruders...or one of them…"Riley looks at the kitchen counter and he see a colouring book on it with a coloured picture of a unicorn on one of the books pages. "Looks like some kid lives here.…" He said softly and he couldn't help but think of his kids and he was wondering if they were walks to the kitchen, he gasps as he slips over in something and he falls onto the ground. He groaned a little and Riley looked over at him with a worried expression on his moved over to him worriedly. "Hey! You okay?" He asked concernedly. **

**Lee shook his head a little and he looked up at the younger man. "Yeah…" Lee replied to him and he then sees that he had slipped in someone's blood. "What the hell….?"Riley's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shit... Someone's blood.…" He muttered in complete shock.**

**Lee stays quiet and he gets up to his feet. He then sees a cup of water in the kitchen and he grabs it quickly. He drinks from it and his throat wasn't feeling very dry anymore. He was glad about blinked at him. "Whoa…. I guess you need some water…" He said, raising an eyebrow at him and he frowned when he hears a beeping noise that sounded like a phone recorder. "?"**

**It was the owner's phone recorder that was making that noise and Riley walked up to it. "You have three new messages.…" a male voice didn't want to be nosy but he had a feeling that he had to listen to the messages as they could be very important. "What's this?" He said, he pushes the button to listen to the messages and he then wished that he hadn't done that….**


	3. Babysitter Meets The Hammer

**The phone recorder beeps and the male voice said, "Message one. Left at Five-Forty-Three pm."Riley was listening very carefully to the message and it sounded like a young woman was talking on the phone. "Hey Sandra, this is Diana." The woman called Diana sounded like she was trying to be cheerful and Riley had a feeling that she was faking it for some reason. "We're still in Savannah! Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyways, he is not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying a extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise, we'll be back in time before your spring break!"**

**This must be the mother of the kid that lives here... Riley thought to himself and had a bad feeling about the next messages as he glanced around the empty house again. But why isn't anyone here...?**

**The phone recorder beeped again and the male voice said, "Message Two. Left at Eleven-Nineteen pm."The woman on the phone sounded like she was panicking a little and Riley could feel shivers going down his back as he was listening to the second message. "Oh my god finally!" Diana sighed in relief on the phone and she continued to talk quickly. "I don't know if you've tried to reach us at all. All the calls are getting dropped they're not letting us leave and they aren't telling us anything about Atlanta! Please! Please just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta! I've got to get back to the hospital! Please let me know that you're safe!"**

**Shit.… Riley thought to himself and he knew that the last message was going to be the worst of them all. He sees Lee standing beside him who was very silent and he knew that this was affecting phone recorder beeps one last time and the male voice said, "Message three. Left at Six Fifty-One am."The woman was suddenly crying on the phone and the two men both listened to the last message in complete silence. "Clementine Baby... If you can hear this, call the police... That's 911..." Diana said quietly and sadily and she was crying more. "We love you… We love you... We love-" The phone cuts off before the woman could even finish her sentence. Lee was feeling bad for the family and he picked up the family's photo off of the side to look at it. "Damn…" He muttered softly and he saw that the photo was a family of there. There was a man and a woman and a little girl who were all smiling happily in the photo and he puts it back down on the side.**

**Riley was hoping that his family was okay. He didn't want anything to happen to his kids or his wife or exs. He was hoping that they wouldn't run into any of those…. Things…. That were outside. Why on earth were the dead up and walking? He just didn't understand why this was happening right now."Daddy?" A voice came from somewhere in the kitchen and it sounded like it was very quiet and looked up at the sound of the voice and he was very puzzled at hearing it from the kitchen. "?" He wanders into the kitchen and he opens up a drawer, seeing a Walkie-talkie inside the drawer. "This is a walkie-talkie.…" He murmured, he smiled a little and he picked it up, turning to face Lee who looked like he wanted to talk to whoever was on the other Walkie-talkie. **

**Lee held out his hand to the younger man. "Give it to me," Lee said calmly, Riley sighs a little in disappointment at not being able to use it and he hands the Walkie-talkie over to Lee. "Hello?"**

"**You need to be quiet." The voice sounded like it was a young girl's voice that was very calm and gentle-like.**

**Lee glanced at Riley who just shrugged his shoulders and Lee stared back down at the Walkie-talkie in his hand. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked curiously. **

**I'm Clementine…" The girl replied to him honestly on the Walkie-talkie. "This is my home.…"**

**Lee bit his lip a little. "How old are you?" He asked her another question while Riley made his way to the kitchen window and he looks out of the window.**

"**Eight…" Clementine answered to him quietly. "How old are you?"**

**Lee didn't really want to tell her his age but he knew that he would have no choice anyway. "I'm... uh, thirty-seven.…" He told her and he wanders around in the kitchen. "Where are you...?"**

"**I'm outside at my tree house..…" She said, the two of them both looked outside at the tree house and the door opens a bit to show a little girl who must been Clementine. "Can you both see me? I can see you two out the window."Clementine waves and smiles at the both of them from outside in the tree house. Both Lee and Riley smiled and waved to the young girl. Not noticing what or who was coming up from behind the both of them.**

**Clementine's eyes widened in horror at seeing who was behind them. "Aaah! Behind you!" She called out in terror to them on the Walkie-talkie and she goes back inside the tree house to get something to help them.**

**Lee and Riley both turned around and they gasped in shock at seeing a dead young teenaged girl. This must be Clementine's babysitter, Sandra and she was one of those…. Things! The dead girl attacked Lee who cries out in surprise and Riley freezes up for a few moments. "Little help here, Riley!" Lee shouted at him and was struggling to get the undead girl off of suddenly snaps out of it and he manages to pull the dead women off of Lee. He then accidentally slips on the blood in the kitchen and he falls down onto the ground. AH! Fuck..!" He yelped in pain and the girl goes to grab tries to attack the dead women to stop her from hurting Riley but he falls down as well in the blood The groaning girl crawls up to Lee and his eyes widened in fear. Riley manages to kicks the girl in the face two times to help Lee and he backs away from her with Lee. "Are there any weapons we can use?!" He asked Lee quickly. Lee looked around for anything that they could use on her and he doesn't see anything, making him curse quietly under his breath. "No, just use your punches and kicks!" Lee replied to the younger man and he watches as Riley kicks the dead girl again.**

**Clementine rushes up the glass door and she opens it while holding a hammer in her hand. "Take this!" She offered the hammer to them and she held it out to the two older is suddenly attacked by the dead girl and he struggles to get her off of him. "Help!" He yelled to Lee desperately.**

**Lee quickly grabs the hammer away from Clementine's hand and he hits the dead girl on the head that was about to bite Riley's neck. Lee kicks her off of Riley and he stands over her. Lee smashes the dead girl head in four times with the hammer, making blood splatter onto the floor and the dead girl is unmoving and not groaning anymore.**

**Riley got up to his feet and he gagged at the bloody site of the body. "Ugh... Gross.…" He said, coughing in disgust at the smell of the rotting body of the looks over at Riley with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, Randy?" He asked in a worried tone of voice and Riley nods his head, making Lee feel relieved after saving his friend's life.**

**Clementine steps back as she looked at the pool of blood on the floor and she looked up at the both of them. "Did you killed it?" She asked quietly. **

**Lee drops the hammer and he moves over to her with Riley. "Yes.…" He said to her honestly.**

**Clementine was looking a bit relieved. "Good…" She looked at the young girl sadily. "You've been here all by yourself?" He asked in curiosity. Clementine bit her lip nervously. "Yes. I want my parents to come home now.…" She muttered sadily and she looked down at the ground.**

**Poor kid... Riley thought to himself sadily.**

**Lee was feeling sorry for her and he decided to get her some hope about her parents. "I think that might be a little while…" He said to her and Riley frowned a little."Oh…" Clementine mumbled and she looked back up at them.**

**Riley sighed softly and he wanted to leave the house. "I think we should head out before it gets dark.…" He suggested to nodded a little. "Good idea.…" He agreed with his friend's idea.**

**Clementine also nodded her head. "Yeah... Its not safe after night…" She said smartly and she looked like she wanted to go with them.**

**Riley nods in agreement with the young girl and he leaves the house with both her and Lee. He was just glad to be out of there and Lee was about to discover some new people who wanted to get out of the quiet place…..**


	4. Meeting New Strangers

**Riley noticed that Clementine was very quiet as they were walking down the stairs and he was hoping that the little girl was going to be okay. He looked around the corner and see a gate. He frowns when he sees four people outside trying to push cars out of their way so that they could possibly move their truck and he looked over at Lee, who was wincing a little from his leg's wound. "Hey, Lee... There's people over there.…" He said quietly, pointing over to the gate and both Lee and Clementine looked over at the people. **

**Lee had a feeling that those people looked very harmless by the way that they were talking to each other. "Lets go talk to them...maybe they can help us…" Lee suggested to the both of them."Are you sure?" Clementine asked him nodded his head. "I'm sure…" He replied to her.**

**Riley sighed softly as he didn't really want to know anymore people but he didn't want Lee to think that he was going to be selfish and he decided to go along with Lee's suggestion. "Okay.…" He muttered, he opened the gate and the three of them all walked out to the people.**

**Lee cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" He said very unsurely to four men all jumped in surprise and they all turned to the three of them with fearful expressions on their faces. "Ah! Please don't eat us!" One of the dark-haired men pleaded to him and he raised up his hands to protect himself. Lee blinked in surprise at their reaction to him and the other two. "Woah, relax! We're not gonna hurt you…" Lee reassured them all."Alright…" The young man said, lowering his hands down.**

**The blond-haired one sighed in relief. "Thank god.…" He muttered, while the other dark-haired man was staring at them suspiciously and the oldest-looking one of them rolled his eyes in annoyance.**

"**Who are you three?" The one who lowered his hands asked Lee. "I'm Lee…" He replied honestly but he doesn't not tell them his last name."Names Riley…" Riley told them, not giving his last name as well and Clementine hid behind him glanced down at Clementine who was hiding behind Riley and he pointed at her. "She is Clementine…" He said.**

**The blond man bit his lip a little and he didn't seem to be that trusting of Lee and the others. "I'm Donnie Smith.…" He said other dark-haired man scratched the back of his head and he was feeling very unsure about them. "Walter Barns.…" He said, forcing a smile on his face for them and Clementine smiled a little back at oldest of them was looking very pissed off and he looked like he was not in the mood to be talking to them. "...Den Jennings.…" He spat out coldly and Lee had a feeling that he and the others should not get on this man's bad side at all. **

**The last man glanced at Lee, Riley and Clementine calmly. "And I'm Shawn Greene…." He said politely. "And how about you guys can help us clear the way and we'll take you three out of here and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there... And we have more kids that your daughter can play with…"Lee shifted a little at what he said about Clementine being his daughter and he rubbed his arm uncomfortably. "She is not my daughter.…" He replied to him, hesitating for a moment and he decided to tell Shawn a lie. "I'm her neighbour.…""I'm her neighbour too…" Riley murmured quietly and Clementine looked at both of them with an raising eyebrow.**

**Donnie cursed when he saw the walkers coming towards them. "Let's get going.…" He said gasped in disbelief at how many of the walkers were there. "Those things are coming this way!" He shouted at the others who all turned to see the walkers as well. Den turned pale and he was angry at being slowed down by Lee and the others. "Shit! Hurry, you assholes!" He swore rudely at everyone who was standing there in shock. **

**Shawn turned to Lee and Riley quickly. "Can you two help me move the car?!" He asked desperately as he moved over to a car to move it."Sure!" Lee said and moved over to him to help him move the car that was in the way. "Okay!" Riley said as well and moved over to them to push the car, not caring about his arm that was hurting like hell. Shawn, Lee and Riley all pushed the car slowly out of the way while the other men were telling them to hurry up and Clementine could see that Riley was struggling to push the car because of his wounded arm. She decided to help them out and she moves over to the car quickly. She manages to help Lee, Riley and Shawn get the car out of the way and the walkers were getting closer to them. Shawn rushed over to his truck with the others. "Everyone! Get into the truck!" He yelled at everyone and he gets in the driver seat quickly. Lee gets in the front quickly with Clementine and Riley and Donnie, Den and Walter all got into the back of the truck. Shawn starts the truck up and he manages to drive away from all the walkers that were staggering after them. Lee sighs in relief as they drive away and a few hours later, it was nighttime and Shawn has driven them to his family's home farm.**

**I hate farms.… Riley thought to himself in disgust, before he glanced down at his arm and he winces slightly, making Shawn notice his pain.**

"**My father has something to covered up your bleeding arm…" Shawn said very generously to him with a gentle smile on his didn't like the way that Shawn was acting with his new friend and he was a little jealous of some kid stealing his friend. "My leg too?" He asked Shawn, glaring a little at blinked a little and he nodded his head, still smiling. "Yep…" He replied and Clementine was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the adults being a little strange around her.**

**Riley was relieved that Lee was going to be taken care of as well as him and he smirked at Shawn. "Good.…" He said arrive at the farm in Shawn's truck and everyone gets out of it. An old man comes out of the house and he looked so relieved to see Shawn. Lee was just hoping that this man was going to let him, Clementine and Riley stay there…..**


	5. Meeting Hershel Greene

**The man was looking at Shawn with relief at seeing that he was alive and Lee had a feeling that this man was Shawn's father. "Thank god you're okay…" The old man said to Shawn calmly.**

**Shawn walked up to the old man and they both give each other a hug. "I was worried that it would be bad here too.." Shawn replied to man put his hands onto his hips and he was looking too relaxed in Lee and Riley's opinion. **

**"Been quiet as usual the past couple days." He explained to Shawn and Lee and Riley both gave each other unsure looks about this. "Old Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new…"**

**Shawn nodded a little. "I wouldn't have made it back without Donnie, Walter and Den…" He told them and Lee thought that he was being too nice about that Den guy.**

**"Well I'm glad you took them with you then…" The old man replied and Riley was getting impatient for him and the other two being ignored by him.**

**Riley decided that he had to try to get the old man's attention. He stares at them and he clears his throat loudly. He hoped that worked and it did work thankfully. **

**The man looked over at Lee, Riley and Clementine and he glanced back at his son. "I see you brought a couple of guests…" He was trying to be friendly but Lee could tell that he didn't really want them to be decided to say something nice about Shawn to get on this man's good side. **

**"Your kid is a life saviour…" He said kindly. **

**"Glad he could be of help to somebody…" The man replied with a small nod and he looked at his son again. ****"So its just both men and the little girl?"**

**Shawn nodded his head quickly. "Yeah." He smiled at Lee, Riley and Clementine. **

**"And they are neighbours to the little girl…"The old man frowned a little unsurely and he looked at Clementine as he crouched down to get in her view. "Honey do you know these men?" He asked quietly as he was suspicious of both Lee and Riley. **

**Clementine didn't want Lee or Riley to get in trouble with this man and she decided to lie to help them both. "Yes…" She lied in a very gentle voice and both men were thankful for her saving them from getting kicked off the farm possibly. **

**The old man didn't believe her and he didn't bother to say anything about it. "Okay then…" He got back up to his feet and he glanced at both Lee and Riley, he could see that they were both injured. "Looks like one has a bad leg... and the other one has a bad arm…" He muttered and sighed in annoyance. **

**Riley looks around the farm cautiously and he saw Walter, Den and Donnie all go into the house, making him glance back at the man. "Do you have any bandages that we could use for our injuries?" He asked.**

"**I sure do have bandages…" The man nodded at Riley and he looked at Shawn again. "Shawn, run inside and check on your sister. One of you take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have.…" The old man walks into his house with Shawn.**

**Riley glanced at Lee's leg and he had a feeling that it was in a worse state than his arm. "Lee, you should sit down.…" He suggested to the older man generously. **

**Lee nodded a little and he sat down on the porch, while Riley was sighing softly. "How old are you, Randy?" He asked in curiosity. **

**Riley blinked a little at him for asking his age and he didn't want to tell him that he was twenty-three years old. "Twenty-seven.…" He lied to him and Lee raised an eyebrow, thinking that he was lying about his age. **

**Clementine looked up at Riley and she actually thought that he looked like he was younger than twenty-seven. "You don't look that old.…" She said to him honestly.**

**Riley bit his lip. "Really?" He muttered quietly as he looked at her and he wanted to change the subject quickly. "I like your hat."**

"**Thanks.…" Clementine smiled at him.**

**Riley sees the old man come back outside to them with some bandages in his hand. "So your son mentioned that there are other people here?" Riley wanted to have a normal conversation with this man without any drama involved.**

"**Yep." He nodded his head. "Some people needed help after all those dead bastards came around…"**

"**I see.…" Riley murmured.**

**The man moved over to Lee and he started to wrap some of the bandages around Lee's leg. "Man that's gotta hurt like hell…" He said as he was looking at Lee's wounded leg. Lee shrugged his shoulders. "Could be worse…" He said calmly.**

"**What did you say your name was?" The old man asked and Lee frowned as he had never told this man his name before. **

**"Its Lee…" He replied to him honestly. **

**"Nice to meet you Lee, I'm Hershel Greene…" The man said as he continued to wrap up Lee's leg.**

"**Nice to meet you too.…" Lee said looked around the farm and thought that this place needed to be protected from those dead people or whatever they were called. They need a fence or something here to protect them from those... things.… He thought to himself. **

"**How this happen with your leg and your friend's arm?" Hershel asked Lee.**

**"Car accident…" Lee answered to him and Hershel frowned a little. **

**"Is that so.." He mumbled, he has finished wrapping the bandages around Lee's leg and he looks up at Lee. "Okay that should heal up in the morning…"**

**Lee nods and he gets up to his feet slowly. "Riley, it's your turn…" He said, looking at Riley who was still looking around the farm.**

**Hershel glanced over at him too. "Oh that's his name…" He sounded a bit cold when he said that and Riley turned to look at him quickly.**

**Riley scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, yeah... Sorry for not telling you.…" Riley bit his lip again and he moves over to Hershel. **

**Hershel started to wrap up his arm and he was really unsure about both of these men. "Where were you and lee were headed? Before the car accident?" He asked curiously.**

** Lee wasn't liking that this man was asking them question about what happened to him and Riley. "We were getting out of this state.…" He replied as honestly as he could.**

**"The news says stay…" Hershel was shaking his head at the younger men.**

** Lee sighed softly. "Yeah that was a big mistake...We hit a guy, one of those things you've been talking about, on the road…" Lee was going to be as honest as he could with Hershel and he didn't want him to be suspicious of him or Riley. **

**Riley looks at Hershel and then he sees Shawn come back outside. "Have you thought about putting up a fence or something to protect yourselves from those things...?" Riley asked Hershel.**

**Shawn glanced at Riley with a small smile on his face and he was happy that he actually mentioned about the fence. "That's what I've been saying to my dad all the time... Dad, we're gotta reinforce the fence around the farm…" He demanded a little forcefully.**

**"That doesn't see necessary…" Hershel muttered as he continued to wrap up Riley's arm and Lee and Riley were a bit surprised at his ignorance. **

**Shawn looked a little angry at his dad's words and he stepped a little closer to him and the other. "I don't know what you saw on TV or heard on the radio but there's some serious.…" Shawn started to whisper as he didn't want Clementine to hear him swearing in front of her. "Shit hitting the fan... I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet…"**

**"Your son is right, you're going to want to fortify this place…" Lee agreed with Shawn.**

**Riley nodded. "I agree with your boy.…" He said honestly.**

"**Me too…" Clementine said quietly. **

**Hershel shook his head in disappointment at all of them. "Sorry, but the stuff like that doesn't happen around here…" He said ignorantly, making them all stare at him in was starting to get upset at his dad's stubbornness. **

**"Dad, I'm serious!" He yelled a little at him and he looked at both Lee and Riley a little desperately. "Lee, Riley, come on! Tell him what you both saw out there…!"**

**Lee wanted to help Shawn out as he did help him, Riley and Clementine out of that place with all those dead things that were in that place. "We got chased by a couple of dead people…" Lee said to him honestly and he folded his arms across his chest. **

**Hershel sighed softly and he knew that they wouldn't stop until he agreed with his son idea. "Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is.…" He muttered in smiled gently at Riley and Lee, thankfully for their help with his dad. **

**" Lee, Riley and those other folks in the barn can help out in the morning." Shawn explained to hid dad. "We gotta do it, really.…"**

**Hershel frowned. "I said okay…" He replied coldly, Shawn walked inside the house and Hershel had finished wrapping up the bandages around Riley's wounded arm. "All done...Like I said it should heal up in the morning…"**

**Riley nodded. "Thanks.…" He said politely. **

**Lee looked at Riley's arm worriedly. "Let's just hope it isn't infected.…" **

**Riley's eyes widened in horror at what Lee had just said. "!.…"**

**Hershel was looking at them both with a very serious expression on his face. "Don't worry, Riley. It wont get infected…" He said very calmly to the younger man to calm him down. "If it gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, that's a infection…"**

"**What happens if that happen?" Lee asked and he knew that he didn't really want to know the answer to his question. **

**"We shoot people who have infections…." He replied to him seriously and both Riley and Lee turned pale at his answer to that question. **

**Clementine decided to change the subject quickly for them. "W-Where do we sleep?" She asked quietly.**

**Hershel looked down at the young girl with a warm smile. "There's blankets and such in the barn, you three can sleep in there... We'll be seeing you three bright and early…" He explained to them and then he walked inside his home, leaving the three of them outside of the house alone.**

**Clementine looked at Riley and Lee in disbelief. "We are gonna sleep in a barn?" She asked, raising an eyebrow unsurely.**

**Riley was annoyed about sleeping in a barn as he hated them a lot. "Well, yeah.…" He answered to her honestly before he whispered to himself in frustration. "Dammit... This sucks.…"**

**The three of them all walked inside the barn and they were all settled in for the night. And Lee was hoping that nothing bad was going to happen in the morning….**


End file.
